Survive The walking dead (fanfic)
by AliceDixoncx
Summary: ¿Qué puede hacer una joven que se encuentra sola cuando el mundo se vuelve loco y todos comienzan a matarse entre si? Una vez que comienzas a correr no volverás a parar. Cuando el mundo se cae en pedazos todo lo que queda es aferrarse a la idea de que esto cambiará. Melissa, una joven de 25 años sin esperanza alguna al no saber defenderse en el mundo que habitará en adelante, t


¡Hola chicos y chicas! Oh eso. Este es mi primer fanfic en años y el primero sobre una serie, espero les guste :) Si en algún momento algo que yo escriba les suena a plagio por favor díganmelo que yo me disculparé y si es necesario lo cambiaré. Sé que no tendré excusa pero verán, no conozco todas las historias, mi intención no es plagiar a nadie, apenas encontré este sitio que me parece muy agradable y quise unirme. Bien sin más las dejo leer :33

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de The Walking Dead, no son míos, perteneces a su respectivo creador y/o creadores, (por si acaso).

Aviso: La historia no seguirá por completo el hilo de la serie. Al menos en algunas ocasiones, o simplemente cambiare un poco las situaciones.

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas brotaban sin detenerse, pareciera que iba a quedarse seca de tanto llorar. Rodaban por sus rojas mejillas. ¿Qué no era suficiente ya el hecho de que todos se habían vuelto locos devorándose unos a otros? Al parecer no, ahora, además de encontrarse sola, un grupo de desgraciados abusarían de ella.<p>

Las lágrimas aumentaron cuando sintió como alguien abría la bragueta de su pantalón, decidió apretar los ojos con más fuerza. ¿Qué va a pasar después? ¿Van a matarme o me dejarán viva sólo para divertirse? Sentía su cuerpo volverse más débil. No podía más.

Y de pronto…no sintió nada. Literal. El hombre había dejado de presionarla contra el árbol. ¿Podrían ser los mordedores? Como ella les llamaba. Aterrada decidió no abrir sus ojos y esperar. Entonces escucho la voz de uno de sus captores:

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? Acabas de matar a dos de los nuestros. –Parecía furioso. La chica dudaba si se trataba de esas cosas o algo más.

-Contesta imbécil. –Gruño el otro –No es divertido hijo de puta.

Su duda se había disipado. No eran mordedores.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? –Escuchó una tercera voz.

-Váyanse de aquí, no queremos problemas. –Ordenó uno de sus captores. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

De pronto el sonido de dos cuerpos contra la fría tierra. ¿Pero qué…?

-Abre los ojos y deja de lloriquear. –Por fin logro escuchar la voz de alguien más, una voz tranquilizante aunque algo aterradora a la vez. Pero no de que fuera a lastimarla, sino algo fría. Uno..dos…tres. Abrió los ojos y el aspecto de aquellos dos la hicieron pegarse más al árbol.

-Maldita sea deja de jugar ¿o quieres quedarte aquí a esperar que esas cosas vengan y te coman? –Volvió a escuchar la voz del chico y negó con la cabeza. –Entonces vámonos.

Melissa tenía miedo, hace unos minutos era casi violada y dos hombres la habían salvado pero…¿con que intención? ¿Acaso era una buena obra o…simplemente querían quedarse con el premio? No estaba segura de querer arriesgarse.

Al ver que la chica no se movía de su lugar el sujeto comenzó a caminar mientras decía, claramente de manera grosera: "Jódete". A lo que la pobre y aterrada chica reaccionó lanzándose hacia él y tomándolo por el brazo, fuertemente.

-¿Pero que rayos haces? Suéltame. –Se libero del agarre de forma brusca.

-Que suerte tienes hermanito. –Comentó el otro sujeto con todo de broma. –No creo que él este interesado muñequita, pero a mi no me viene mal si quieres agradecer.

-Cierra la puta boca Merle. La chica esta asustada, casi abusan de ella y tu sólo piensas en acosarla.

-Un hombre tiene sus necesidades hermanito.

El chico, del cual no sabía nombre aún, empujo levemente a Melissa para que se alejara del árbol y lo siguiera. Caminaron durante un rato por el bosque, la joven seguía muerta de miedo. ¿Qué tal si ellos eran peores? De pronto su angustia se fue cuando salieron de entre los árboles y se encontraron con varios autos estacionados, hombres, mujeres e incluso unos cuantos niños. Que alegría el ver niños vivos. Rápidamente los que ahí se encontraban se acercaron a ellos.

-La encontramos en el bosque. –Comenzó a hablar el chico de nombre desconocido.- Unos tipos se estaban sobrepasando, tuvimos que deshacernos de ellos y la trajimos aquí.

-¿Estas bien? –Una mujer de cabello negro y largo se acerco rápidamente a la joven y buscó heridas en la piel visible.

-S…si, gracias.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y continuó hablando. Perfecto, ven, siéntate que lo necesitas. –La llevo con ella no sin antes conseguir tiempo para voltear y dedicarle una sonrisa a su salvador sin nombre. Que este la ignorara era otra cosa.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Tuviste suerte de que Merle y Daryl anduvieran por ahí. –Comentó la mujer. Así que Daryl.

-Lo sé, estaba muy asustada, pensé que…ya sabes.

-No tienes que hablar de ello cariño. Soy Lori. –Le dedico una sonrisa más.

-Melissa.

-¿Estas sola, Melissa? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí…

-Lo siento, todos pasamos por perdidas estos días, cariño. El mundo esta muriendo y se llevara a quien le de la gana.

-Lo sé, por eso tenemos que tratar de ser más inteligentes que el. –Sonrió dulcemente.

-Te vendría bien descansar un poco.

-No gracias, prefiero familiarizarme con el lugar si no es mucha molestia.

-Para nada, anda y cualquier cosa ven a verme.

Melissa sonrió y se alejo, con todas sus fuerzas deseo que la dejaran quedarse.

Después de un buen rato presentándose y conversando decidió buscar a su salvador para agradecerle. Pero cuando hay gente como Merle no es tan fácil…

-Hey muñequita, ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Sabes en donde esta Daryl? –Preguntó nerviosa.

-Ya te dije que él no esta interesado. –Comenzó a acercarse un poco a la joven. –Sin embargo yo…- Fue interrumpido por Daryl que se acerco para apartar a su hermano de la aún tímida chica.

-¿Para que rayos me necesitas? –Preguntó el salvador de la joven.

-P-pues, quería darte las gracias. –El arquero gruñó y se fue llevándose a Merle consigo.

Bueno, no todos eran agradables pero algo era algo, en especial ahora que el mundo se había ido a la mierda. Melissa sonrió para si, ya no estaría sola.

* * *

><p>Por ahora es todo, es como una pequeña introducción. Espero sea de su agrado, más adelante obviamente será más interesante :3 O eso creo xD :c Si gustan decirme que les pareció uv/u se acepta de todo, sólo nada grosero chicas hay que sabernos llevar :33 Muchas gracias de ante mano por pasarse a leer. Lindo día, tarde, noche y todo eso :DD


End file.
